Falling In Love In The Sky
by BabyZifan
Summary: Entah, Tao sendiri tidak menyangka ia mendapatkan ini. Sertifikat lulus sekolah penerbangan diumurnya yang baru genap 19 tahun. Tuhan benar-menar memberkatinya. Namun, Tao hanya tak menyadari jika kedepannya selama ia menjalani cita-citanya, liku Kisah cinta akan menghampirinya. (Taoris/Kristao)
1. EPILOG

:: #EPILOG# ::

Mendapatkan apa yang sudah kita cita-citakan memang akan menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri. Dapat menunjukkan kepada dunia luar bahwa kita bisa meraih angan-angan besar dalam diri kita. Meraih apa yang sudah menjadi kemauan kita sejak kecil. Membuktikan bahwa dulu di genggaman tangan kita saat masih kecil, kelak menjadi sebuah perwujudan besar dari kebahagiaan.

Begitupun pada diri Tao.

Entah, Tao sendiri tidak menyangka ia mendapatkan ini. Sertifikat lulus sekolah penerbangan diumurnya yang baru genap 19 tahun. Tuhan benar-menar memberkatinya.

Menjadi Pramugara adalah impiannya sejak ia masih kecil. Berkat ketidak sengajan matanya melihat spanduk besar berisi sepasang Pramugari dan Pramugara dari salah satu penerbangan yang sedang mensponsori maskapai mereka. Dari situ Tao kecil mengubah impiannya, dari ingin menjadi seorang Astronot berhelm kaca yang bisa menginjak bulan, menjadi seorang Pramugara yang berdasi, tampan, serta sopan.

Namun, satu hal yang tidak tao sadari dari kebahagiaan yang telah dia capai. Tak menyadari adanya kebahagiaan lain yang tertimbun sangat dalam di cita-citanya yang telah tercapai.

Kisah cinta yang akan mendatanginya. Takdir hidup pendamping yang sudah digariakan untuknya. Yang kelak akan Tao dapatkan disini.

Hai, aku author baru, ^-^

Kalian bisa panggil aku Zifan (Aku kan anaknya taoris.. :p) #AngkatBannerTaoris

Aku sebenernya buat ff ini untuk menyalurkan rasa kangen aku sama Taoris/Kristao. Soalnya, reputasi Kristao/taoris semakin memburuk/mulai punah di dunia ffn. #ElapIngus

Ya memang sih taoris (sama luhan :') )dah gak sama yang lain, udah pencar. Tapi harusnya taoris shipper jangan ngunpet dong. Hunhan aja masiih berjaya, taoris juga harus! Hidup KTS!

Sekian dari saya,

Trimakasi! ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Falling In Love In The sky

 **Language** : Indonesian

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Ranted** : T

 **Cast** : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, and (Other)

 **Disclamer** : Semua cast disini milik Keluarga mereka, juga Tuhan YME. Cerita sedikit terinspirasi dari novel yang berjudul sama.

.

.

HAPPY READING! '-')/

.

.

Ini hari Senin, hari dimulainya kesibukan dalam 6 hari kedepan. Hari diawal satu minggu yang mungkin akan terasa sangat melelahkan. Hal itu lah yang membuat banyak orang memhenci hari Senin. Setelah puas bersantai pada hari minggu, keesokan harinya, semua telah kembali seperti semula. Melakukan rutinitas melelahkan guna menjalankan kehidupan kedepannya.

Tapi, tidak dengan Tao. Baginya, hari senin kali ini tidak semengerikan pemikiran orang lain, setidaknya hanya untuk di minggu ini.

Minggu ini adalah awal dari masa kebahagiaannya dalam menekuni pekerjaan yang telah ia gapai. Menjalani hari pertama sebagai pramugara, pekerjaan yang telah diimpikannya sejak kecil.

Seperti sekarang ini, tao sudah berdiri rapih didepan kaca kamarnya. Merapikan setelan kemeja putih serta dasi berwarna merah tua dengan pola dua garis putih di bagian tengah, juga setelan jas hitam yang tergeletak rapi diatas kasur. Seragam kebanggaan maskapai tempatnya bekerja.

Tao tak tau sebahagia apa dirinya sekarang. Mungkin dalam radius 5 meter pun, aura berwarna cerah telah terasa menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia hanya (Sangat) bahagia.

Setelah puas berdiri menatap cermin sembari mengagumi penampilannya sendiri, pemuda dengan bibir curvy itu berjalan kearah kasurnya. Mengambil jas hitam dengan lambang maskapai penerbangannya dibagaian kantung jas tersebut, lalu menaruh jas itu dilengan kanannya, juga menarik sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Dengan langkah mantap, ia menuju pintu kamarnya. Membukanya sebelum keluar kamar. Sekali lagi menarik nafas, dan berakhir dengan tertutupnya pintu kamar tersebut.

Menandakan hidup baru seorang namja muda akan segera dimulai. Tentang pekerjaan, masa depan, juga sebuah-

Kisah Cinta.

 **[:: KrisTao ::]**

 _Carvadsan_ adalah nama maskapai tempat Tao diterima. Maskapai dengan kualitas penerbangan kelas tinggi. Penerbangan yang hanya di lakukan oleh tangan-tangan _Pilot_ serta _Co-pilot(1)_ handal. Pelayanan yang sangat memadai serta para awak pesawat yang memang terkenal dengan meramahannya.

Jam 8:00 pagi, bandara Inchone sudah penuh oleh para penumpang yang sedang mengantri untuk _Check In_ di masing-masing maskapai yang telah di tetapkan.

Beberapa _Cabin Crew(2)_ , _Pilot_ , juga _Co-pilot_ yang bertugas pada pagi itu sudah mulai menaiki pesawat guna menjalankan tugas, berbenah keadaan pesawat terlebih dahulu sebelum para penumpang diperbolehkan untuk _Boarding(3)_.

Ini adalah penerbangan pertamanya sebagai seorang _Cabin Crew_ , bukan lagi seorang _Passengger_. Entah kemana hilangnya perasaan bahagianya lagi tadi. Semua terasa hilang saat ia mulai memasuki pesawat ini. Gugup, takut, senang, bingung, semua menjadi satu dalam diri Tao. Seperti teraduk lalu menghasilkan perasaan aneh yang membuatnya ingin kembali lagi ke _apartement_ nya lalu menggulung diri dalam selimut.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tidak! Ini harus berjalan seesuai rencana! Ini impianku!' Begitulah gemuruh hati namja bershappire hitam ini berkata. Menyemangati diri sendiri dengan cara menyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semua memang harus baik-baik saja.

"Hei, baru ya?"

Tao menoleh kekiri. Memandang seorang yeoja, yang kelihatannya adalah seorang senior, berdiri sembari tersenyum manis padanya.

Tao mengangguk pelan. "N-ne. Perkenalkan, Huang Zitao imnida, panggil saja aku tao.. emm.. Jie-jie, boleh aku panggil seperti itu? sepertinya Jie-jie orang China."

Wanita yang Tao panggil Jie-jie itu sedikit terkekeh, 'namja yang lucu' fikirnya. "Ne, kau boleh memanggil ku seperti itu. Tapi tidak saat didepan passengger ya, aku masih muda tahu." Dan wanita berparas cantik itu kembali tertawa. Menampilkan sederet giginya yang putih bersih. Juga kedua matanya yang menyipit.

Entah mengapa, Tao merasakan kehangatan dari wanita ini. Seperti sedang bernostalgia dengan ibunya yang telah tiada.

Wanita itu sedikit mengendurkan tawanya, lalu memandang Tao tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Emm, namaku Victoria jika kau ingin tahu. Ahh~ senang rasanya aku bertemu dengan orang China lain sebagai _Cabin Crew_ disini. Setidaknya aku tidak melulu bertemu orang China hanya dengan adikku. Kau tahu? Aku terasa seperti dikepung oleh sekelompok orang Korea dimaskapai ini." Dan lagi, wanita yang mengaku bernama Victoria itu terkekeh, namun tak hanya ia, Tao juga ikut andil kali ini. 'Vict Jie-jie memang orang yang menyenangkan' Itulah serangkaian batin Tao berkata.

"Oh ya Tao, apa kau sedang sibuk? Boleh aku meminta bantuan mu? Aku harus membuka penutup jendela setelah ini." Victoria memandang Tao sembari menaruh tasnya diatas meja pada bagian _Front Cabin Crew Room(4)_. Lalu kembali menatap Tao menunggu jawaban.

Tao tersenyum ramah sembari mengenakan jas hitamnya. Merapikan seragamnya sebelum para penumpang melakukan _Boarding_. "Tentu bisa Jie-jie, setidaknya aku bisa lebih berguna dibanding duduk sembari memperhatikan Pramugari berlalu-lalang disini."

Victoria berjalan untuk membuka horden merah pembatas antara Kabin depan dengan ruang untuk para penumpang, mengikatnya dengan kain berpita yang sudah disediakan. "Jadi, bisa kau membangunkan sang _Pilot_ pemalas diruangannya? Aku yakin dia sedang tidur untuk saat ini. Bilang padanya jika 15 menit lagi penumpang akan _Boarding_."

Tao menganguk yakin, lalu berdiri sembari menepuk jas serta celananya. Kembali merapikan penampilannya agar terlihat sempurna. "Tentu Jie,"

Victoria menghela nafas perlahan, "Huff~ syukurlah kalau begitu, setidaknya pekerjaanku bisa sedikit berkurang. Baiklah, aku harus lanjut berkerja. Sebelumnya, terimakasih atas bantuanmu Tao." Dan hal yang Tao lihat adalah Victoria mulai menjauhi tempatnya. Menuju beberapa jendela untuk membuka penutupnya, membiarkan cahaya pagi masuk kedalam pesawat.

Tao menghela nafas, sejak melihat Victoria, dia jadi mulai merindukan mamanya. "Semoga mama tenang disana,"

 **[:: KrisTao ::]**

" _Do not enter except Cabin Crew, Pilot, and Co-pilot_." Gumam tao sembari membaca tulisan hitam dipermukaan sebuah pintu besi bagian awak paling depan dari pesawat. Entah mengapa tangannya menjadi sedikit gemetar serta dingin sekarang.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, tangan putih namja penyuka brand Gucci itu memutar knop pintu lalu membukanya. Menampilkan isi dalam ruang kemudi yang dilengkapi banyak tombol membingungkan, beberapa tuas yang memiliki fungsi berbeda, kaca besar yang memiliki skat besi dibagian tengah, tombol merah lumayan besar dibagian atas bertuliskan _'Danger!'_ , dan dua kursi warna hitam yang satunya terisi oleh seorang namja yang sedang menaruh punggungnya pada senderan kursi.

Tao tidak tahu bagaimana pastinya wajah sang namja. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya rambut cokelat emas miliknya yang menyembul dari balik sandaran kursi, juga baju putih yang terlihat karena tanganya menjuntai kebawah.

Dan lagi, Tao menghelakan nafasnya. " _Excuse me sir. Can you wake up please? All the passanggers will do boarding around ten minutes from now_."

Tak ada pergerakan, yang Tao dengar hanya deruh nafas yang teratur, menandakan namja yang menjabat sebagai _Pilot_ ini masih berpetualang dalam mimpinya. 'Dasar pemalas!' Umpat Tao dalam hati.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, lebih mendekati sang _Pilot_ untuk kembali membangunkannya. " _Sir, wake up please. Sir, all the pass-_ "

"Bisakah kau diam?! Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang istirahat?!"

Tao kaget, sungguh ia sangat kaget. Hey! Niatnya baik untuk ini! Membangunkan seorang Pilot pemalas yang malah asik tidur disaat semua penumpang akan segera naik. Dan malah mendapat bentakan atas niat baiknya, 'Shit!'

"Tapi sir, semua penumpang akan naik dalam wak-"

Omongan Yao terhenti saat namja yang tadinya bersender itu mulai berdiri. Menampakkan tubuh tinggi tegap miliknya, serta punggung lebar yang terlihat sangat dewasa.

Sang _Pilot_ berbalik, menatap Tao dengan mata tajam, "Sepuluh menit lagi kan? Jadi untuk apa kau membangunkanku saat masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi buatku untuk tidur?"

Tao akui wajah _Pilot_ ini memang tampan, pipi tirus yang terkesan tegas, mata tajam berpupil emas sewarna rambutnya, juga pundak yang lebar.

Entah mengapa setelah melihat mata namja blonde itu, tubuh Tao menjadi sedikit bergetar. Seperti ada rasa takut yang terselip dalam dirinya. Tak hanya rasa takut, ada juga sebuah rasa yang mungkin hanya 6% ia rasakan. Entah rasa apa itu Tao sendiri tak tahu.

Tao menunduk, menyembunyikan mimik takut di wajahnya. "Maaf Sir, aku hanya menjalankan perintah untuk membangunkan anda,"

Bisa Tao rasakan namja didepannya ini sedikit menghela nafas, lalu berjalan berlalu melewati dirinya yang berdiri di samping pintu. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. 'Matanya mengerikan,' Tao membatin.

Buruk. Dihari pertamanya bekerja, ia telah mendapat bentakan dari sang _Pilot_ -pemalas-. Tapi ini tidaklah sepenuhnya salah dia kan? Salahkan saja _Pilot_ tukang tidur itu. Mana ada seorang _Pilot_ yang masih saja enak-enakkan bergeletak di kursi kemudi disaat para penumpang akan segera naik?

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ?!" Sebuah bentakan (lagi) yang berasal dari belakang Tao sontak membuat pemuda tinggi ini membalikkan badannya. Membuat sang shappire hitam menangkap tubuh seorang gadis cantik berpakaian seragam pramugari. Rambut panjang berwarna cokelat yang digelung, menyisahkan beberapa helai yang menjuntai pada bagian kanan. Makeup yang lumayan tebal. Juga namtag bertuliskan Jung.

'Oh, jadi nama pilot tadi .' Tao membatin. "Ah, maaf Noona Jung. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah untuk membangunkan ."

Gadis bermarga Jung itu berndecih. "Tak mungkin memberi tugas seperti itu pada anak ingusan yang bahkan baru pertama memakai jas seperti mu!" Membentak. Kesan itulah yabg kentara dari nada bicara sang Pramugari.

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti, "Maaf, Nona. Jika Noona tak percaya, kita bisa menanyakan ini pada Victoria Jie-jie."

PLAK!

Panas, tao merasakan pipinya kanannya sedikit perih. Pramugari bersanggul ini menamparnya. Apa salahnya? Toh ia tidak mengatakan hal-hal kasar sedari tadi. Justru gadis ini yang melakukannya. Jadi, kenapa dia yang ditampar disini?

"Lancang! Kau bahkan berani memanggil dengan sebutan sok akrab seperti itu?! Bisakah kau sadar jika kau hanya pramugara baru yang kebetulan diloloskan dalam maskapai ini?!"

Tao diam saja sembari mengusap pipinya yang mungkin memerah sekarang.

"Jessica Jung!"

PLAK!

Sebuah suara baringtone masuk dalam telinga Tao, diikuti sebuah suara tamparan yang keras.

 **..TobeContinue..**

 **PENJELASAN:**

1) Co-Pilot : Orang yang bertugas membantu pilot dalam penerbangan pesawat.

2) Cabin crew : Pramugari dan Pramugara.

3) Boarding : naiknya para penumpang kedalam Pesawat.

4) Cabin Crew Room : Tempat istirahat para Cabin Crew saat tidak bertugas.

 **Cuap-Cuap:**

Hallo semua, sebenernya aku nggak nyangka bakal ada respond positif dari para readers. Apalagi ada salah satu readers yang bilang bakal review sampe tamat, jujur itu bener-bener buat aku senyam-senyum sendiri. Makasi banget yaa...

Oya, buat yang bilang bakal bantu menanam kembali jiwa KTS, atau bahasa lainnya disebut Taorisasi (Reboisasi udah mainstream), ayo kita lakukan! Taoris harus tetap berjaya! '-')9 #IdupinKembangApi

Dan baru tadi ini aku baca, ada sebuah riview yang bilang _"kok udah epilog? Kan baru mulai"_ Itu maaf banget sayang. Yang kemarin itu salah ketik, itu sebenernya Prolog, bukan Epilog. Maaf banget ya :"( #NangisMojok

Tadi juga ada yang tanya, _"ini angst nya gak akan terlalu angst kan?"_ Zifan juga nggak tau ini angst nya bakal parah atau cuma biasa aja. Yang jelas nanti ada angst nya. '-'

Ohya riders semua, Zifan mau tanya, ada yang tau nggak jawaban teka-teki ini? **"Sebelum dia masuk, dia buta, tuli, dan merangkak. Setelah keluar, dia bisa melihat, mendengar, juga berjalan. Siapakah dia?"** itu bahan buat mos Zifan senin besok.. :'( yang tau jawab di review ya.. Zifan minta tolong.. ;-;)

Dan lagi yang panggil Zifan dengan sebutan "kakak", diganti pake bahasa yang lebih akrab aja, Zifan ini masih kecil kok, baru umur 14 taun, baru masuk SMA.. '-')

Udah deh itu aja, perasaan cuap-cuap Zifan sama cerita lebih panjang cuap-cuapnya.. -,-

 **::Super Big Thanks To::**

 **Aylmarine, Princess ZiFan Kts, Ammi Gummy, munakyumin137, buttao, , .7399, aldif.63, Kirei Thelittlethieves, LVenge, Nanda829, Aiko Michishige.**


	3. Chapter 2

_" !"_

 _PLAK!_

 _Sebuah suara baringtone masuk kedalam telinga Tao, diikuti sebuah suara tamparan yang keras._

 **::Tittle::**

 **Falling In Love In The sky**

 **::Language::**

 **Indonesian**

 **::Genre::**

 **Romance**

 **::Ranted::**

 **T**

 **::Cast:::**

 **Huang ZiTao, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun, and (Other)**

 **::Pairing::**

 **KrisTao/Taoris, Other Official/Crack couple**

 **::Diclamer::**

 **Semua cast disini milik Keluarga mereka, juga Tuhan YME. Cerita sedikit terinspirasi dari novel yang berjudul sama. INGAT! HANYA TERINSPIRASI! BUKAN MENJIPLAK!**

 **Maaf atas banyaknya Typo yang mungkin akan kalian temui dicerita ini**

.

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING! '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah suara tamparan telak menghantam indra pendengar Tao. Dan ia seratus persen yakin bahwa telapak tangan Pramugari itu tak lagi menampik pipinya. Justru sebaliknya, Tao melihat sang Pramugari muda terjatuh tepat didepannya, sembari memegangi pipinya yang terlihat sedikit memerah. Bukan merah karna polesan blush on ataupun rasa marah, tapi merah menyala hampir seperti memar.

Tao mengarahkan hazzle hitamnya lurus kedepan. Mempertemukan matanya dengan tubuh tinggi tegap seorang pria berbalut baju seragam putih hampir sama seperti pemuda yang tadi membentaknya. Bedanya, pemuda ini memiliki surai sewarna kayu oak. Seorang Co-Pilot.

"Apa-apaan tanganmu itu Jung!" Bentakan itu keluar. Mengalun kasar dari bibir sang Co-Pilot sembari menatap sangar sang Pramugari yang masih jatuh duduk diposisi yang sama.

"Tidakkah kau diajarkan mengatur tingkah lakumu di dalam sekolah penerbangan?!" Lagi, sebuah bentakan pertanyaan yang masih tak terjawab. Berkat bentakan itu pula semua Cabin Crew mulai berkumpul didepan pintu pengemudi. Menatap sang Co-Pilot yang masih meluapkan amarahnya.

Co-Pilot itu menatap kebelakangnya. Tepat kearah semua Cabin Crew yang menjadi penonton. " ! Apa kau tidak mengajarkan tata krama pada setiap bawahanmu?!"

Victoria yang ditanya malah menunduk. Membungkuh meminta maaf. "Mian , aku berjanji tak akan ada kejadian ini lagi."

Pria tegap itu kembali menatap ke arah Jessica yang masih duduk didepannya. "Pergi dari sini sebelum aku berubah fikiran untuk mengajukan gugatan DropOut milikmu pada kepala maskapai."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, atau menunggu tangan panas sang Co-Pilot kembali menampik pipinya, Pramugari bermarga Jung itu segera berdiri lalu meninggalkan pintu ruang kemudi. Diikuti dua Pramugari yang sebelumnya menjadi penonton antara kerumunan.

Wajah sang Co-Pilot mengendur, menoleh pada segerombolan Cabin Crew yang masih betah mematung. "Untuk apa kalian masih diam disini? Empat menit lagi _Passangger_ akan segera _Boarding_. Kembali ketempat kalian." Suara itu tak lagi terdengar keras ala orang membentak. Tapi kesan tegas itu tak hilang, tetap ada pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Seperti sudah menjadi ciri khas suaranya.

Semua Cabin Crew terlonjak kaget, seperti kucing yang tertangkap basah mencuri ikan. Jalan tergesah untuk membereskan badan pesawat adalah hal selanjutnya yang mereka lakukan. Menjauh dari sang Co-Pilot sebelum surat DropOut diterima kepala maskapai atas nama mereka. "Miss. Vict, Bisa kau panggil adikmu untuk segera kembali ke pesawat? Aku melihatnya pergi ke ruang _CheckIn_ tadi." Dari kejauhan, Victoria mengangguk.

Co-Pilot bermarga Oh itu berbalik, menatap Tao yang masih memegang pipinya. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Ingin ku-"

Tao menyela, "Tidak bisakah tanganmu sedikit lebih lembut pada wanita?"

Pria tegap itu mendengus. "Tidak bisakah mulutmu sedikit diatur? Setidaknya kau bisa membedakan mana yang sepantaran denganmu dan mana yang menjabat diatasmu."

Tao diam, membiarkan sang Co-Pilot berjalan kesalah satu kursi yang ada. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya sembari bersandar pada sandaran kursi hitam kulit tersebut.

Tao terdiam, perlahan ia berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Memegang knop pintu metalik ruang kemudi pesawat, "Kau juga harusnya bisa membedakan mana yang lemah, dan mana yang tak perlu kau tolong." Dan pintu tertutup.

Menyisahkan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua yang masih bersender. Memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas perlahan, 'Tidak kah kau mengingatku, Zi?'

 **[:: KrisTao ::]**

Tao terduduk diatas salah satu kursi dalam ruang istirahat bagian tengah. Sungguh, dari tadi kepalanya tak berhenti memutar memori telapak tangan seorang pemuda menyentuh pipi lembut seorang wanita dengan kasar. Ditambah lagi itu salahnya. Astaga!

Pemuda penggemar brand Gucci itu mengusap wajahnya kasar sembari menghela nafas. Berharap setidaknya sedikit dari beban dipundaknya akan terangkat. Meluap bersamaan dengan helaan yang ia lakukan.

"Jangan difikirkan."

Tao menoleh, melihat sang kepala Pramugari duduk disebelahnya sembari membenarkan gulangan rambutnya yang sedikit mengendur. "Itulah kerasnya dunia penerbangan, kau harus terbiasa untuk setidaknya meng'iya'kan perkataan seorang atasan. Walaupun dia lebih muda dari dirimu sendiri."

Tao kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah depan. Melihat seorang Pramugara berjas yang sama seperti miliknya sedang melakukan peragaan memakai pelampung dengan benar dari celah antara dua tirai pemisah. "Bagaimana keadaan , Jie? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Victoria masih sibuk berkutat dengan rambutnya, sembari menatap kaca berukuran sedang yang memang dipasang tepat disampingnya. "Tak apa, hanya sedikit memar."

Lagi, Tao menghela nafas. "Astaga, itu tadi pasti sangat sakit. Sungguh! Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara tamparan itu, Jie."

Wanita cantik itu menoleh, menatap Tao yang sedang menutup wajahnya. Persis terlihat seperti orang frustasi. "Tak apa, dia tidak akan mati jika hanya ditampar ." Dan jari lentik itu kembali bergulat dengan gelungan dirambutnya. "Huh! Sejak kapan menggulung rambut sesusah ini?!"

Tao menoleh kearah Victoria, sedikit terkekeh mendengar keluhan aneh dari wanita disebelahnya. "Menurutku, itu sudah cukup rapih Jie."

Tangan Victoria terhenti, berbalik menatap Tao dengan mata berbinar. "Eh? Benarkah?" Lalu tangan itu turun, meninggalkan tataan rambutnya yang bergelung sempurna tanpa terlihat bagian uJungnya. "Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi Tao. Ini melelahkan,"

Tao terkekeh geli. Wanita ini benar-benar hangat. Sama seperti ibunya. Persis. Dari matanya yang hitam, hidung yang mancung, kulit putih bersih, rambutnya yang seperti langit malam, caranya bicara, tersenyum, tertawa. Semua.

Sedikit rasa sesak menghampiri Tao kala ia melihat Victoria. Bukan benci. Hanya rasa rindu pada ibunya. Total 12 tahun Tao hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu, dan 11 tahun tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Karena, tepat 1 tahun ibu Tao meninggal, ayahnya mulai berubah. Dari sosok pemimpin rumah tangga yang ramah, baik, serta hangat. Menjadi sosok yang dingin, mabuk-mabukkan, serta suka berjudi. Sejak saat itu pula, Tao menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Membayar biaya sekolahnya hingga lulus dari uang hasil ia menjadi pelayan sebuah cafè, berkerja part time di sebuah restoran cepat saji, menjadi guru pengajar Wushu, dan masih banyak lagi. Lelah memang, tapi Tao tau, ada saatnya kita harus susah, ada saatnya juga kebahagiaan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Lamunan Tao buyar saat Victoria menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya menoleh sembari mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu, kau dipanggil Baekhyun." Jawab Victoria sembari menunjuk ke arah tempat peristirahatan petugas depan, tepat dibelakang ruang pengemudi pesawat.

Tao menoleh kearah jari Victoria menunjuk. Menatap seorang Pramugara berambut cokelat cerah yang sedang melambai padanya. Memberikan gestur tangan agar Tao segera mendekat.

Tao mengangguk. Lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sedikit menepuk pakaian formal yang ia gunakan, lalu berjalan menuju restroom bagian depan, menghampiri namja yang -seingat Tao- bernama Baekhyun.

"Hei, bisakah kau bantu aku Tao? Aku harus menghantarkan makanan pada para penumpang. Chanyeol sedang menjaga _UM Passengger(1)_ saat ini, jadi dia tidak bisa membantu." Kata Baekhyun sembari menata beberapa kotak makan keatas sebuah troli makanan.

Tao mengangguk, "Tentu, hyung."

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti setelah semua kotak berukuran sedang berisi makanan serta beberapa botol air mineral berpindah ke troli besi didepannya. Lalu ia mendongak, menatap Tao dengan mata menyipit. "Apa wajahku terlihat setua itu? Kau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku, sudah pasti kau yang lebih tua."

Tao mengernyit. "Itu berarti umur Hyung 18 tahun?"

"Tentu bukan, memang kau berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari berjalan sedikit mundur. Mempersilahkan Tao untuk bertukar tempat dengannya.

Tao mengerti, lalu ia berjalan kebelakan troli. Tepat berhadapan dengan tuas pendorong troli. "19 tahun tepat mei bulan lalu."

Baekhyun melotot. "Kau serius?!"

Tao mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, jadi? Boleh ku panggil Baek Hyung?"

Baekhyun mendengus sembari berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Tao. "Okelah. Ingatkan aku untuk membeli peninggi badan setelah penerbangan ini, Oke?"

Tao terkekeh, "Tentu hyung!"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari Restroom, dengan Tao tepat dibelakangnya sembari mendorong troli besi. Sesekali berhenti pada setiap baris kursi penumpang untuk memberi kotak makan juga masing-masing satu botol minum.

Cuaca pagi ini memang tak secerah pagi biasanya. Tepat jam setengah delapan, namun matahari tak kunJung muncul. Tertutup awan abu-abu tebal. Membuat badan pesawat sedikit terguncang saat bertabrakan dengan awan tersebut.

Kepala Tao sedikit pusing. Membuatnya mendorong troli hanya dengan satu tangan karna tangan lain digunakannya untuk memijat pelipis kirinya.

Ini penerbangan pertamanya, dipagi hari pula. Wajar memang jika ia merasa sedikit mual juga pusing. Dia hanya tak terbiasa dengan guncangan yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Total sudah 7 baris kursi dilewati Tao dan Baekhyun. Dan kepala Tao menjadi semakin pusing. Guncangan semakin keras saat suara Pramugari terdengar dari speaker, memberi tau pada penumpang untuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Bahkan, lampu tanda melepas sabuk pengaman telah dimatikan oleh Pilot, pertanda para penumpang tak diizinkan untuk melepas sabuk pengaman.

Guncangan semakin terasa disaat pesawat kembali bertabrakan dengan awan tebal. Dan lagi, kepala Tao semakin pusing. Dia bahkan berhenti mendorong troli makanan. Padahal Baekhyun telah berjalan menuju baris berikutnya. Meninggalkan Tao dengan troli yang mulai berguncang karena tak adanya pengendali.

Dan tepat saat guncangan puncak, Tao jatuh pingsan dengan semua mata penumpang mengarah padanya, juga suara Baekhyun yang memekik kaget. "Astaga! Tao!"

 **[::KrisTao::]**

Mata Tao mengerjap pelan saat kesadaran menghampirinya. Membuka matanya perlahan saat pandangan pertamanya menuju pada sebuah lampu terang ditengah langit-langit ruangan tepat ia dibaringkan.

"Sudah sadar?"

Suara serak yang pernah Tao dengar menabrak indra pendengarannya. Membuatnya kembali mengerjap untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja bertanya padanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **PENJELASAN**

 _UM Passengger : Penumpang khusus yang biasanya berumur lanjut atau anak kecil yang naik pesawat tanpa pengawasan keluarga. biasanya diberi seorang pramugari/pramugara untuk membantu apa saja yang dibutuhkannya.  
_

 _Restroom dalam pesawat dibagi menjadi 3 tempat. Restroom depan, Tengah, dan Belakang. Restroom biasanya diisi oleh pramugari/pramugara yang sedang tidak bertugas._

* * *

 **Cuap-Cuap**

Hai semua, masih inget sama Zifan?

Maaf banget ya baru bisa update sekarang, ini pun ceritanya pendek banget.

Tadi zifan sempet baca-baca cerita ini di part 1 nya, dan disitu zifan ngeliat banyak banget typo. -_-

Bahkan di summary nya ada typo -_-

Maaf banget yaa, zifan usahain typo sedikit berkurang.. ^-^

Kalian pasti udah denger berita tentang LuTaoRis yang katanya bakal main Running Man, itu beneran atau cuma rumor? -_-

Okelah, itu aja.

MAKASI UDAH MAU BACA CERITA GAJE INI ^-^

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **celindazifan**

iya kakak, ini udah update ^-^ Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **wuami**

kakak mau jadi pramugari? wahhh kerenn ^^, semoga tercapai ya kak cita2nya..

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **munakyumin137**

Udah pernah? '-' ini cerita buatan zifan asli kok, serius ga jiplak.. tapi kalo novel nya mungkin ada, soalnya zifan terinspirasi dari novel yang berjudul sama '-'..

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **LucciaPutri**

Makasih ^^, ini udah update say ^^..

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **wuziper**

Berdoa aja semoga nggak ada krissica moment ya sayang ^^

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **elsaseptiana20**

Ini udah dilanjut sayang.. ^^

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **Nanda829**

nih sayang, yang nampar sica udah ketahuan kan? ^^

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **KTOdult**

kalo orang ketiga pasti ada say, masalah KT bakal bersatu Zifan juga ga seberapa yakin '-'

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **Kirei Thelittlethieves**

Iya ini udah lanjut sayang ^^

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **Aiko Michishige**

iya kasian tao kena tampar :'( iya ini udah lanjut sayang.. ^^

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **.7399**

Munurut kakak pilotnya siapa? biasanya sih kalo udah blonde begitu ya pasti si naga burik mesum :3 ya semoga ga ada moment krissica ya, ^^

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **deveach**

Zifan juga nggak tau kenapa harus sica yang jahat, zifan suka aja gtu sama siza kalo jadi antagonis '-'

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **LVenge**

Iya tuh, biarin si jung tersiksa untuk sesaat, wahahaha *ketawaSetan

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **aldif.63**

iya ini udah lanjut sayang ^^

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **Shui Jing**

ini udah lanjut sayang ^^

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)

 **Ammi Gummy**

Makasi udah jadi first reviews! ^^ muah muahh :*

Zifan juga suka crackpair loh, kita satu hatiiii ^^ tenang, ini ada crackpair nya kok, :3

Makasih udah mau rievew :* (Kecup Basah)


End file.
